My version of the second hunger games
by laurice1095
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are finally back to district 12 and Katniss has chosen her love but will her choice drive the other to the edge. Read and find out pleas. Reviews
1. chapter 1 through 4

Hey I'm Lauren and this is my first fanfic. Tell me if you like it, enjoy! (Oh and I'm only 13)

Chapter One: Home coming

I step off the train, cameras flash, people call my name. I am fully aware of Peeta's warm hand in mine. I look up to his face. There is a smile but it's fake. But not the look in his eyes. They are hard, cold, broken. Why. Why cant life be simple. If it was I would never be in this mess. The capitol hates me. I'm pretty sure I'm in love but I don't know who I'm in love with. My father is dead, and I'm back at district twelve. At least im rich. Sort oF.

Me and Peeta make our way through the crowds of people to the town square where there is to be a small ceremony congratulating us for not dying. How nice. We didn't die.

People cheer as we step up on to the stage. I plaster on a fake wide small and wave at the crowd. The go crazy and start calling my name and Peetas. Effie steps up onto the podium an adjusts the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of district twelve we have two winners for your district this year. You will receive twice the glory and respect and they will be given life of ease. People of district twelve I give you PEETA MELLARK, and KATNIS EVERDEEN" the town erupts in cheers as me and Peeta step forward. WE wave and smile and bow as the people eat it up. They take pictures and run cameras. Some call for Peeta to kiss me and he dose but the only thing behind the kiss pain. I sigh and we sit back down.

Effie goes on about us and the hunger games but my mind is on other things. I think of Peeta. Do I love him? My brain answered the question almost automatically. Of course I do. How could I not? After everything we went through together. So I guess the question now is whether or not it's enough.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Peeta started to stand indicating that it was over and we could finally go home. I walked off the stage with Peeta by my side and headed home. I was still surrounded by people when I got home but some people came and called off the crowd. I shot them thank-you looks and stepped inside. My mother and Prim were standing there like a perfect family. Prim had the dress that she wore to the reaping and a bow in her hair. Mom had on one of her elegant dresses from before she lived in the seam. We stood there looking at one another for about half a second then Prim flung herself at me.

I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her hair. She was crying also. At some point my mom wrapped her arms around us and we all stood there crying and choking out "I love you" and "I missed you"

When we finally broke away I wiped my eyes and turned around. I was surprised because when I turned around I was standing face to face with Gale.

Chapter Two: Decisions

I looked at Gale not sure what to do. He had an odd look on his face. Like he was fighting something inside of him. I continued to look at him. I studied his face and his body so I cold take in what missed so badly and I realized something was different. His hair was longer and he looked utterly worn out. He had lost weight and there was a beard on his face. Under his eyes were deep purple bags from loss of sleep. There was something else though. I saw Gale standing there and I finally found the truth. What I had been searching for. I made my decision. Nothing had changed in Gale something had changed in me.

I wrapped my arms around him, and he excepted my hug. He bent down and whispered in my ear telling me how much he missed me. I told him I missed him to and bent up and gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to my mother and said "Mom there is something I need to do I'll be back soon I promise" and before she could say anything I bolted out the door.

It had started to rain, hard. So the reporters and such left leaving me to do what I needed to do. I ran down the street and headed to the richer part of town. I was soaked but I didn't care I kept running. I passed a couple of people I knew but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop this was much more important. Much more.

I turned down that street that I used to try and sell cloths at. It brought back memories. Of dad. It also brought back the memories of the little boy who gave me bread, who gave me hope.

******************************************************************************************

Okay so this is in the POV of Peeta.

It was raining when I looked out side. How nice I thought. Nothing had changed much. When I came home my mother gave me a quick an awkward hug. My dad and brothers slapped the me on the back and punched me in the arm but I didn't pay much attention to them. After awhile they saw I was out of it I went up to my room. I sat on my bed and stared out the window for the longest time.

Shouldn't I be happier then this. I won the hunger games. I get a life of ease. Why do I feel this way. Like I have lost something so much more. I have lost something more. I put my head in hands and was about to fall asleep when I heard something. I looked out the window I Saw someone running down the street .

It was Katniss Everdeen

*****************************************************************************************

Chapter Three: Peeta Mellark

When I reached Peeta' s house he was walking out of his front door. Well my timing was great. When he reached the street I knocked into him. "Katniss wha…" but I didn't let him finish because I pressed my lips to his. I grabbed his face with one hand and wrapped the other around his neck. He responded after a minute and he pulled me closer. I put everything into that kiss.

I tried to tell him I loved him and I hope he got the message.

After what could have been days, minutes, hours, months, or even years we finally broke apart. Peeta pulled me into a hug and held me there. After a long moment I pulled away. I looked up at his face and stared into his eyes. The pain and hurt that was once there was now gone and replaced by soft adoration. Then something flashed across his face. Remberence. His face turned stoney and he backed away from me

"Why are you here" he said icily

"I….well I would like to tell you the truth" I said. He stared at me expectedly

"Well" He said

"Peeta I love you" I breathed out. Several emotions played across his face. Anger, Hurt, Hope, and pain. But before he could act on them I continued. "When we were at the cornacopia I tried to deny it. I tried to tell myself I was acting and you were too. But you would catch me off gaurd and I would slip and I would belive you really loved me. I forgot Gale and I thought about you. I thought about how your kisses left me wanting more. I thought about how safe I felt in your arms and when I thought you were going to die I thought about how I would die too. Because I couldn't live without you. Then we left and reality hit me like a brick wall and I started thinking about home and thoughts of home brought thoughts of Gale and I got confused. Then when we came home and I saw Gale I saw Something different, and I knew who I loved and I knew what I had to do." I stopped and looked up Peeta's face was now full of sadness.

"Katniss there are no cameras" he said

"I know" I told him

"Then why are you telling me this" he pleaded

"Because its true"

"I don't know if I can believe you"

"You have to"

"Why" he said with pain in his voice

"Because I would die if you didn't" his face was contorted in out right pain and I realized I was crying

"Katniss" he said

"Peeta" I let out a sob and he pulled me into his arms. Peeta Held me in his arms and I cried. I cried for all of it. For him, for me, for the hunger games, for everyone that died. When I was finally done Peeta bent down and said "I love you Katniss Everdeen I always have."

Chapter Four:Gale

I stood there not sure what to do. Katniss kissed me even though it was a small peck it was wonderfull. Then she left. Ran right out the door.I looked up at her mother askinger with my expresson what i should do.

"Go after her" she said

When i made it out side Katniss was already gone, but i had a guess were she was going so i headed to the bread bakery. I came down the street and saw Katiniss crying in Peeta's arms then as i got colser i heard him say words that pierced my heart "Katniss Everdeen i love you, i always have"

I should have stoped and turn around right there so i could save myself from the pain but i didnt i kept moving forward, i came to a stope as i watched my world crash dow around me. Kstniss reached up and kissed Peeta on the lips and said the words that were sure to send me to my death.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:Gale

I stood there not sure what to do. Katniss kissed me even though it was a small peck it was wonderful. Then she left. Ran right out the door.I looked up at her mother asking her with my expression what i should do.

"Go after her" she said

When i made it out side Katniss was already gone, but i had a guess were she was going so i headed to the bread bakery. I came down the street and saw Katiniss crying in Peeta's arms then as i got closer i heard him say words that pierced my heart "Katniss Everdeen i love you, i always have"

I should have stopped and turn around right there so i could save myself from the pain but i didn't i kept moving forward, i came to a stop as i watched my world crash down around me. Katniss reached up and kissed Peeta on the lips and said the words that were sure to send me to my death

Well what do you know I'm in pain. I've experienced many different kinds of pain in my life but this was by far the worst. knowing the girl you love has chosen someone else. How do i deal with is everything i love taken from me. I balled my fist and turned around. I would kill Peeta Mellark. He stole the one thing that mattered most to me. Oh i cant kill him. I would kill Katniss too then where would i be. I had to do something.

I had an answer. I would run. I turned back down the street and ran. Right towards Katniss. When i got close they must have herd me because They jumped and turned my directions. When i was close enough to Peeta i pulled my fist back and then as hard as i could i shot in at his face. Mr fist went right to his nose and he fell back with a with a crunching of his nose. My hand was bloody so i wiped it on my shirt. Then I turned to Katniss, she was standing there in shock of what had just happend. Ilooked at her riht in her beautiful eyes.

"Gale why" she asked me

"I love you to katniss" I said, i turned to leave then katniss called out

"Wait, Gale I'

"I cant , you chose him there is no more reason to stay"

"What about your family?"

"I dont know" i told her. I looked at her and anger flashed on her facr

"Why didnt you tell me before? You have had so many chances. I have known you since you were fourteen. Four years Gale. I think thats enough time."

"I couldnt"

"Why?"

"You dont seem to see do you/"

"See what" i could tell that she was getting angery

"See how every male in this place lookes at you, you may not have the nicest clothing our whatever else but you beautifull nad every one sees it but you"

"Gale"

"I couldnt tell you beacuse i wasnt sure if you already chose someone one"

"But i didnt" she said takeing a step closer to me

"Well you have now" I said, then i turned and ran. I could hear her shouts ta=elling me to comeback, and i wanted to , but i couldnt. Not ever


	3. AN

_**A/N okay I have a writers block guys and I have no idea how to continue my story so im going to re read the book and look for something I can use, sorry for making you guys wait I will have an update in a couple of days thanks for reading**_


End file.
